Maybe Newer Is Better
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Naruto gets told by Shikamaru that they are giving up on looking for Sasuke, and that he should too, pissed Naruto takes off home hiding from everyone, when Sai findes him. SaixNaruto Sorry if they are OOC! :'


"Don't tell me you lost again Naruto." Sakura questioned Naruto, who sat on the ground mumbling words over and over, obviously in anger.

"Do not take it hard Naruto. Gaara is a tough opponent. Even I cannot beat him." Lee tried to cheer the pouting ninja.

"Your getting better Naruto." Gaara stated.

"I'm not mad that I lost, I'm mad because I forgot about the sale at Ichiraku Ramen. Now I'm going to have to pay full price for ramen... and I don't have the money for it!" The blonde crossed his arms and sighed.

"I can pay for you if you want Naruto." All four ninja looked to see Shikamaru standing with his hands in his pockets and a smirk plastered on his face.

"R-really? But why?" Naruto questioned as he stood up, losing balance and almost falling back over, but Gaara's sand caught him and helped him stand properly.

"Thanks Gaara."

"Hm."

"Anyway, I need to talk to you Naruto, so I figured, ramen is the best way to get you to listen."

"Haha, very funny Shikamaru."

"Well, you want ramen or not?"

"Ramen!" Naruto's eyes looked like they may pop out of his head.

"Okay, okay. Come on then." Shikamaru began walking away, Naruto caught up quickly and the two headed toward town.

"There you go Naruto, one bowl of your favorite Ramen."

"Thanks!" Naruto burried his face into the bowl.

"Ugh, what a drag... Naruto." Shikamaru sighed, waiting for the blonde to unbury his face.

Naruto slowly raised his head out of the bowl. Several noodles stuck to his face, and he looked confused.

"Ew... Look... Naruto, I do need to talk to you... it's about Sasuke."

Naruto quickly reached for a napkin and wiped his face, then whipped his head back in Shikamaru's direction.

"What about him!" The blonde yelled louder then he meant to.

"Would you keep your voice down? Lady Tsunade has told me, to tell you, that we are no longer going to try and chase Sasuke down. She was going to tell you, but I figured it'd be better if it came from me. So, Naruto, give up. Sasuke is too deep in Orochimaru's grasp. We will never get him back."

"I can't believe you and Grandma Tsunade are giving up!" Naruto yelled.

"I-it's not that... it's just... He's too powerful and-"

"You guys no nothing about Sasuke!"

Ignoring Shikamaru, Naruto quickly finished his ramen and took off out of the shop. Shikamaru quickly paid, but when he left the shop, Naruto was no where in sight.

"What a drag!"

Trying to blow off steam, Naruto was walking aimlessly around Kohona. He bumped into several people, and walked into several walls, though he didn't seem to care, he was just mumbling stuff over and over.

He finally stopped and went into his house. He decided to take a shower to clear his head. He removed his jacket and shirt, slid off his pants and boxers, and took his headband and necklace from Grandma Tsunadeand put it on the table in his bathroom.

He stood allowing the water to run over his and loosen his tight and exhausted muscles. The water felt amazing. He wished Sasuke never had left, then all these problems wouldn't exist. With there being no need to stay in any longer, Naruto stepped out of the shower and turned off the shower.

He threw a towel on around his waist, allowing his hair to drip water all over his bare chest. Grabbing all his clothes, he left the bathroom into his bedroom. Sighing he quickly slipped on shorts and his necklace, before walking over on his bed and laying down. All he wanted was to clear his head of all thoughts, but it wasn't as easy as he thought it'd be.

Giving up, Naruto let his eyes fall shut. He could feel the fatigue and sorrow wash over him. Sleep was near, he could almost touch it, when he heard a loud bang. His eyes snapped open and he sighed, listening.

"Naruto, open up. Shikimaru told us what happened." It was Sakura.

"Open the door Naruto." Lee.

"Naruto. I-I'm sorry for what I said... I know you still care about Sasuke... I just... ugh what a drag..." Shikamaru.

Instead of responding, Naruto sat up and looked out his window. The breeze was cool, but just enough to cool you off. The sun shaun brightly over Kohona. He sighed as all thoughts and questions rushed back into his throbbing mind.

_Why... Sasuke...?_

"Why Hello Naruto."

Naruto jumped in his skin. He slowly turned his head to see Sai standing in the middle of his room, smiling brightly.

"S-sai... W-when did you get there?" Naruto tried to keep his voice down, he was still wanting it to seem like he wasn't home.

"I've been listening all over town. Everyone is looking for you."

"Yeah, I know." Naruto let himself relax a bit.

"Why are you hiding?"

"Because I can." Naruto said coldly.

"No need to be so rude. Rudeness gets you no where." A large grin was still covering Sai's face.

"I thought you were done being a jerk!"

"I am not being a jerk. I am simply saying."

"What do you want Sai?"

"I'm just helping everyone, now that I have found you, I must go tell the others." Sai placed his hands together, ready to disappear when Naruto cut him off.

"Sai wait."

"Hm?"

"Don't tell them I'm here."

"Why?"

"I-I don't want them to know."

"Oh? But Naruto, everyone is looking for you."

"I don't care." Naruto sighed and turned to look out the window again. Sai appeared beside Naruto, also looking out the window.

"I may not have known you for long. But this isn't like you."

"Sai. As much as I've tried to deny it, you remind me a lot of Sasuke."

"Oh. Is that a problem?"

"I don't know. I just know you do, that's kinda why I can't help but to like you a bit."

"Well, this is good, right?"

Naruto laughed a bit. "Yes."

"Okay Naruto. I wont tell anyone that you're here."

"Thank you Sai."

Naruto sat smiling at Sai, when all of a sudden, his eyes snapped open. Lips were being pressed to his. He felt repulsed, but also... happy. Nauto allowed himself to melt in Sai's embrace. When Sai pulled away he looked directly out the window.

"Well I must be going Naruto."

Without thinking, Naruto reached for Sai, connecting their lips again. Naruto's eyes snapped shut, while Sai's stayed wide open in confusion. Naruto's tongue slowly traced Sai's bottom lip, Sai slowly opened his mouth, allowing Naruto's tongue to slip in to meet Sai's tongue.

Their tongues entwined, Sai finally allowed his eyes to shut, as pleasure began to take over him. The two explored each others mouths, small moans escaped from each others mouths as Naruto pulled them in closer to each other. When they finally parted, they were both panting.

Sai's face showed human emotion that Naruto had never witnessed before, it intrigued him.

"Sai... d-do you even know what that is?"

"W-what? Yes I do. It's called kissing. I've just never done it."

"... Do you know the difference between gay and straight at least?" Naruto felt a blush stretch across his face.

"Yes. I know I am gay, and it seemes like you are too Naruto."

Naruto just sighed and changed the subject.

"Y-you should get out of here, before someone finds you here."

"Yes I should. Bye Naruto."

"Wait."

"Hm?"

"Ah... don't tell anyone about... that, either okay?"

"Okay, but only if I can come back again." Sai smiled brightly once again.

"Sure."

"Okay, bye." Sai placed his hands together, and disappeared, leaving Naruto alone once again.

_Maybe I can forget about Sasuke... I mean, Sai is just as good if not better... right?_

Naruto sighed and layed back down, letting his mind wonder. But this time, all he could think about was Sai.

* * *

Author's Notes: Awwiee! I am IN LOVE with Sai! I think they are kinda cute together :P Anyway, sorry if ppl are OOC, I do try! XD Anyway good? Bad? Tell Meh :)

XxSoulNoteWritterxX X3


End file.
